Fly On The Wall
by Faithful Strings
Summary: Trafalgar Law is a sadistic, selfish prince, when his father sends him a thief named Luffy, the pair collide in a dangerous love game. :: YAOI :: MULTI-PAIRING :: REWRITE :: A/U :: SMUT :: LANGUAGE :: YOU ARE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Fly On The Wall.**

* * *

**~ REWRITTEN VERSION ~**

**Rating: M**

**Part: PROLOGUE.**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! So, I wanted to get this story out, no matter what. I needed to get this out, because it's one of my better stories, and I know a lot of people loved it. It's different to the old one, but I'm going to try and keep it as similar as possible!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

'_I wanna live, I wanna be the change;  
We can all be kings and queens!  
If we can just learn to believe.._'

- **Fly On The Wall **by **Thousand Foot Krutch.**

* * *

Trafalgar Law was a selfish, cruel prince. He never accepted what was given to him, even though his dear father had tried _everything _in the kingdom of Dressrosa, and further; he had even wandered into enemy territory, just for Law. The young prince didn't care, though. His father could burn in Hell for all Law cared!

Law sat in his "heart throne", his legs crossed at the ankles, and his hand supported his head. He wanted nothing more than to kill off this kingdom, too be quite honest. He was bored, and that _wasn't _a good thing. This morning, he had played a game of chess against his servant, and of course; he had won. Law wondered if something interesting was ever going to happen, probably not.

"OI!" a horrified voice screamed from outside the throne room, shocking Law out of his bored state. The sadist watched the doors get pushed open by two struggling guards, they were holding a young boy, trying to keep him still. "Lemme go, you bastards!" the young boy shouted. Law was surprised by the crude language, but didn't dare show his emotions.

"What is it?" Law snarled when the men managed to drag the boy to the centre of the room. Law took in his appearance; a dark red vest with a pair of three quarter shorts, and a simple straw hat. He had creamy skin, ebony hair and fiery, rebellious obsidian eyes.

"D-Donquixote-sama told us to bring him here, Bouchan." One of the men replied, shoving the boy to his knees. He kicked out and bared his teeth, surprising Law even further. How could somebody act so barbaric in front of him? Law tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, what an interesting child.

"Did he?" Law replied monotonously, pushing himself up from his throne slowly. "Leave! I shall decide what to do with him."

"Ha-Hai! Be careful, Bouchan.." the men quickly turned and left, leaving the boy to struggle against his ropes. The doors slammed shut and Law continued his trek towards the boy, who was looking as wild as he had a few minutes ago.

"Hm." Law looked down at the boy, smirking a wide, twisted smirk. Maybe, just maybe, his life would get better with this boy. "Please stop struggling, it won't help anything. Where will you run, anyway's?"

"Shut up! Somebody like _you _wouldn't understand." The boy shouted at Law, amusing the prince even more. Law crouched down in front of the boy, tapping him under the chin softly.

"You're _very _defiant, you know?" Law purred and the boy scowled deeply at him. "What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to surpass every king alive!" the boy, Luffy, cried. Law raised a thin eyebrow, before he gripped Luffy's chin and pulled him closer.

"You're going to have to put those dreams on hold, Monkey-ya." Law smirked and Luffy growled, his scowl deepening at the older man. "My, what a look."

"Damare!" Luffy cried and Law's smirk faltered, how _dare _this brat speak to him in such a way? Law wanted nothing more than to kill the brat, but he didn't; Luffy amused him, somehow. He was rebellious, and Law liked that. All of his previous toys had been meek and scared, but Luffy didn't seem scared of him. "I _won't _stay here! I refuse!"

"You refuse?" Law repeated and Luffy nodded, causing Law to tighten his grip on Luffy's chin. "I don't believe I gave you another option, Monkey-ya."

"I don't care!" Luffy replied and Law's smirk dropped, he pulled back and raised his hand, smacking Luffy harshly across the face. Luffy's head snapped to the side, the sound of the hit echoed throughout the throne room, surprising Luffy. Luffy meekly looked up to Law, clearly surprised that the man had hit him.

"There are rules, Monkey-ya. There are times where you do _not _speak, and there are times where you _watch your tone_!" Law's voice raised into a shout, scaring Luffy slightly. Law gripped Luffy's arm and pulled him up to his feet, spinning him around to untie the rope holding his hands together. Luffy tensed under Law's touch, and Law hardly blamed him.

_Thud!_

Law allowed the rope to drop to the ground, and softly rubbed at the burn marks on Luffy's skin. Luffy didn't relax at all, but he allowed Law to soothe the stinging flesh.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Luffy growled through gritted teeth, earning a short, cold chuckle from Law.

"It's better than having you whine about rope burns." Law purred and Luffy ripped his wrists free, whipping around to obviously shout at the young prince. Law jumped forwards and caught Luffy's chin once again, abruptly cutting his speech off. "My, don't start screaming, Monkey-ya. There's plenty of time for that, _later_." Law suddenly felt something wet and slick hit his face, blinding him momentarily.

"Asshole." He heard Luffy grumble as Law brought his hands to his face, wiping the disgusting liquid off of his face. It took him a moment to realize Luffy had _spat _in _his _face.

"You're asking for it, Monkey-ya." Law snarled and before Luffy could react, he scooped the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. Luffy shouted and slapped at Law's back, trying to escape from the man's grip. Law ignored the angry protests he was receiving, and carried Luffy through the castle, ignoring the horrified expressions he received from his servants.

"T-Trafalgar-_sama_.." they all whispered. They all looked absolutely terrified for Luffy, and Law hardly blamed them; he'd be scared for Luffy, too.

* * *

Law pushed the door to his bedroom open, and allowed the door to rebound and hit Luffy on the head.

"ITAI!" the boy wailed, raising his hands to rub at the forming bruise on the back of his head. Law threw Luffy onto his bed and listened to the boy's surprised noises. Law glared at him as he glared the door behind him, locking it with a light '_click!_'; Luffy froze at the noise. "O-Oi, what're you planning-?!"

"Damare!" surprisingly, the brat did as he was told. Luffy knelt on the bed, looking incredibly innocent and gripping his straw hat in his hands. "Put the hat down."

"No."

"_Monkey-ya_." Law snapped, beginning to advance towards the young boy. "Put it down."

"No!" Luffy backed up quickly, gasping when his back hit the headboard. "Please.." Law stopped, had he heard correctly? Luffy raised his voice a little. "Please! Don't take my hat away."

"Tsk.." Law thought it over a little. He didn't want to upset Luffy _that _much, he didn't want to break him _that _quickly. "Fine. However," Law crawled onto the bed, gripping the straw hat swiftly. "It'll stay in this room, where we will _both _be staying. It won't be out of your sight that much."

"W-What?" Luffy looked horrified at the new information, and Law narrowed his eyes as he smirked widely. The brat was obviously more innocent than he acted. "But we're both guys!"

"So? It's either my warm, comfy bed, or the cold, dark dungeons." Law cooed and Luffy whimpered, looking away nervously. Law took the distraction to his advantage and threw Luffy's hat behind him, hoping it landed on the intended dresser. Law then pulled Luffy into a warm, soft kiss. Luffy whimpered and pushed at Law's shoulders, but eventually gripped the man's shirt and shyly kissed back. Law moaned into the kiss and ran a hand through Luffy's soft, wild hair. He pressed another hand to the wall behind them, Luffy's lips were incredibly soft and delicious. Even if he was inexperienced, Law would fix that; he'd teach Luffy how to kiss properly, and how to do other things with that little mouth. However, Law made the mistake of licking along Luffy's lip, and slipping his tongue into Luffy's warm, wet cavern.

"Mmph!" Luffy suddenly began protesting, surprising Law. He quickly pulled back and watched the boy pull his vest up to his mouth, Luffy looked terrified and Law felt a little bad. He surprisingly bad about making Luffy scared, and gingerly placed a hand on Luffy's arm, rubbing the soft skin softly. "Don't.." Luffy whimpered, but didn't flinch away like Law expected him to.

"We don't have to." Law said before he really thought it over, surprising both of them. Luffy shyly met Law's eyes, and he must have seen some sort of emotion in them, because he lowered his vest and crawled forwards, wrapping his arms around Law's neck cautiously. "O-Oi!" Law hissed, incredibly surprised by the sudden gesture.

"You're like Niisan." He murmured, resting his head on Law's shoulder gently. "Ne, what's your name? My friends just call you the Surgeon of Death."

"My name's Trafalgar Law." Law grumbled, rubbing at Luffy's hair softly. Luffy giggled and Law felt his shoulders slump, how could somebody go from absolutely terrified to incredibly clingy and annoying? "Let's just go to sleep."

"Un!" Luffy allowed Law to climb out of bed to change into his nightwear. Even if the boy tried to hide it, Law knew he was watching the man undress and change back into the black shirt. When he turned back, Luffy had stubbornly curled up on his side, and it amused Law. Law walked back slowly, and climbed into bed slowly.

"You know, it's all right to come within arms reach of me~" Law cooed, taunting the boy. Luffy simply grumbled in response and tensed up as Law climbed into bed, blowing a candle out in the process. After a few minutes of silence, and darkness, Law felt Luffy gingerly shuffle closer to him, resting his head on Law's arm softly. Law wanted nothing more than to taunt him again, but it felt surprisingly nice to have the warmth of somebody else next to him. Law blinked, did he really care for all of that? No.. nobody was an exception to his attitude and ways, _nobody_. Not even Luffy. Law was alone in the world, and that would never change.

He would _always _be alone, and Luffy was _not _going to change that.

* * *

**Note: Yay, the prologue is up again~ It's a lot different, I know~**

**Okay, so I'm just going to go over the pairings in this fanfic:**

**T. Law x MD. Luffy (LawLu) is the main pairing, and will be written in all chapters, unless it's a side pairing chapter.**

**D. Doflamingo x R. Zoro is a side pairing that will _still _be in this fanfiction, and will be mentioned in future chapters (old fans of this story will know the whereabouts of when this pairing starts taking place).**

**Marco x PD. Ace (MArce) is another side pairing, and the _final _pairing for this story. It is still going to happen in this fanfiction, so don't worry!:3**

**Now, let's go over 'side pairings chapters':**

**SPC will either be a full chapter in the P.O.V of the seme or uke of the side pairing, and then it'll probably move swiftly back to the main pairing. If it isn't a SPC, then it'll be only _mentioned _in chapters; it'll add to the plot etc. Old fans know what I'm on about, even if I didn't get to fucking write a SPC thanks to FF. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Fly On The Wall.**

* * *

**~ REWRITTEN VERSION ~**

**Rating: M**

**Part: 1/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been spending time with my girlfriend & friends recently. Surprisingly, I actually have a small social life, hard to believe, right? xD**

**So, the updates may be kinda on & off at the moment, because I'm currently awaiting a new laptop; since mine is basically crap now, and.. I have too much yaoi on here.. to let somebody repair it for me. xD**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

_He would __always _be alone, and Luffy was _not _going to change that.

* * *

A few weeks later, Luffy had warmed up to Law a little. The pair were still on "thief and prince" terms, but Luffy was a little more cooperative. Law sat in his usual throne, reading over some letters from other kings and queens; they were filled with threats and questions, albeit bad ones. Why were they even addressed to _him_? His father was the king, not _him_.

_Creak.._

Law looked up to see the door opening, before Luffy bounded in with a wide grin on his face. Law heaved a sigh and allowed the boy to jump all over him, until he was comfy. Law hooked an arm around the boy's body and held him close, resting his head on top of Luffy's with another sigh.

"Monkey-ya, my body isn't a playground." Law murmured and Luffy simply giggled, kissing Law's cheek childishly. This was a normal thing, after a lot of convincing that Law wouldn't take advantage of him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use it as such." Law shifted his gaze to Luffy, who was toying with one of Law's ear piercings.

"But Trafalgar-_san_'s body is fun." Law almost smirked at how dirty that sounded, but kept a composed expression and simply tilted his head to the side, pecking Luffy on the forehead softly. Luffy tightened his hold on Law and looked down at the papers. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Just business." Law replied monotonously, suddenly frustrated. Luffy must have noticed, because he pushed the papers aside and replaced the papers with his adorable face. Law felt his lips twitch in a smirk, and ruffled Luffy's hair softly. "I'd _love _to switch my business to you, Monkey-ya." Law purred and Luffy blinked innocently, before he faltered and his face lit up in a bright blush.

"Trafalgar-_san _is a pervert." He grumbled, shyly looking anywhere but Law's face. Law chuckled and pulled Luffy across his lap, so he was cradling the young thief.

"Hm, what do you want, then?" Law asked, brushing the boy's hair through his fingers. Luffy let out a small, almost inaudible moan, and Law looked down to the boy in surprise.

"I-I want to play a game." Luffy whispered, his blush intensifying. Law chuckled and Luffy frowned, scowling up to Law. Yes, the boy hadn't changed his attitude at all; he was still defiant, and Law liked that. He hadn't broken Luffy throughout weeks of having a bad attitude towards him, ignoring him and practically torturing the young thief; Luffy was still an angry, defiant kid.

"Well, maybe if you let me finish my paperwork, we can go out for a walk." Law hadn't really been outside of the castle for a while, so it'd be nice to see the city. Law didn't like games, other than _physical _games, if you followed him.

"Kay!" Luffy beamed and nestled closer to Law. "I wanna stay in here, though."

"Hm, sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Portgas D. Ace sat in the small, dark house him and Luffy called home. Oh God, _Luffy_.. how long had it been since he had last seen the little idiot? Luffy had been caught mid raid by the Donquixote Guards, and Ace had only found out through a letter from one of the thieves; Nami.

Yes, Luffy was an idiot.. but he didn't deserve to be put with _him_. The man had no upsides, most thieves nicknamed him things like; the Sadist of Death, Surgeon of Death, the Sadistic Prince. The man was a damn psychopath, and _nobody _deserved to be stuck with him.

_Knock!_

Ace looked up swiftly at the noise. The noise was harsh and irritating, and it took Ace a moment to realize the door was being knocked- no, it was being _banged _on until Ace could hear the hinges creak in protest. Ace slowly pushed himself up from his stool, casting a glance back to Luffy's old seat, before he turned and walked up to the door. Before the door could be blown out of the frame, he opened the door, and looked up at the stranger. It was a man with bright blonde hair, that reminded Ace of a pineapple, and the man had beautiful blue eyes.

"Portgas D. Ace?" he cooed, sounding rather sarcastic and cold. Ace nodded and the man smirked. "I'm part of the Donquixote Knights, I'm here to tell you about your younger brother." He was lying, Ace could tell from the man's tone.

"Come in." He murmured softly and stepped to the side, if the man was dangerous, he'd run from him; thieves knew how to get in and out of tough situations, it was natural. The man walked in, gingerly looking about with those blue eyes. Ace slowly closed the door, not bothering to lock it. "Why don't you tell me who you really are, now?" Ace asked, still facing the door.

"You _are _sharp, yoi." The man chuckled and Ace rolled his eyes.

"It's only instinct." Ace replied coldly, turning to find the man staring down at him with those cold eyes. Ace felt himself freeze, but didn't let his fear show. "_Who are you_?" Ace repeated, balling his hands up into tight fists.

"I believe you've heard of Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard?" the blonde replied, turning to take a seat at the kitchen table. Ace simply sighed, of course he had heard of Whitebeard; who _hadn't _heard of him? "I'll take that as a yes."

"Who _doesn't _know him, is the question." Ace muttered sarcastically, earning a small laugh from the man. "So?"

"I'm a knight of Whitebeard." The blonde explained calmly, turning in his chair to face Ace. "I'm Marco."

"That's interesting." Ace grumbled and began walking forwards, moving on shaky limbs. Marco licked his upper lip in amusement, and narrowed his eyes at Ace slowly. "You already know who I am, so, what do you want?"

"My, you _are _harsh, yoi." Marco replied and rested his head in his hand, gazing at Ace carefully. "I guess I'll tell you." Ace sat down across from the man, watching him cautiously. "But first, I want to know if I can trust you."

"Huh?" Ace replied in confusion, swallowing as the man unsheathed a dagger from his belt. He pushed it across the table and Ace shakily looked down at it, gripping the fabric of his trousers tightly.

"Cut your hand, yoi." Marco ordered and Ace slowly raised his hand, gripping the dagger and pulling it closer. He used his other hand to unsheathe the blade, and slowly lowered a shaking hand to the table. He didn't think, he just sliced his hand, dragging the blade along his pale, scar-free skin. Crimson red blood lifted to the surface and began dripping out of the wound, staining his hand, the blade and the table with the liquid.

"W-Well? Can you trust me, old geezer?" Ace snarled and Marco narrowed his eyes at the comment, before nodding. Marco ripped a piece of his top and tapped the table, gesturing to Ace's wounded hand. The man slowly allowed Marco to wrap his hand up in a makeshift bandage, hissing in pain.

"Now then." Marco smirked and pulled back, watching Ace rest his hand on the table in front of him. "Newgate-_sama _is willing to.. _help you _get your brother back."

"E-Eh?" Ace looked up from his hand, his eyes wide with surprise. "Why?"

"I cannot give details." Marco replied and Ace sighed in response. "I-" Marco cut himself off abruptly, surprising Ace. "Somebody else is here." Marco muttered and Ace froze. Marco stood up as somebody knocked upon the door, causing Ace to automatically get up. "Calm down." Marco hissed and rushed over towards the back exit. "You never saw me, understand, yoi?"

"Y-Yeah.." Ace replied, gasping when Marco's muscular arms surrounded him. "What do you-?!"

"Hush." Marco's voice was right next to his ear, his breath hot against Ace's skin. "Meet me in the West side of the forest tonight. Do not speak to anyone, and do not trust anyone but myself, understand?"

"Ha-Hai.." Ace nodded and Marco smirked with a sigh. The knocking continued, and Ace was mildly disappointed that the blonde had to leave so soon.

"I am terribly sorry for having to leave so soon, kid." A vein popped in Ace's forehead at the 'kid' comment, but before he could scream at Marco, the blonde was skipping away towards the back door. "I shall see you tonight, yoi." And with that, Marco was gone.

"Portgas-_san_?" a sly voice called from outside, the knocking becoming heavier, more threatening. Ace quickly took some deep breaths, before he rushed over to the door, pulling it open swiftly. He was horrified to see who it was; a member of the Donquixote Knights, a _real _member. Ace was wondering what the Hell he had just gotten himself into. "May I come in?"

Oh, God.. what _had _he gotten himself into?!

* * *

Law and Luffy walked through the dirty, dusty streets of Dressrosa. They were wearing hooded cloaks, since Law didn't want to risk having Luffy recognized and taken away from him. Luffy was eating a delicious looking pie, a content expression on his face; he had offered to give Law some, but the man had stubbornly turned away; he was sort of regretting it, now.

"The city is so pretty.." Luffy muttered, looking around with wide, innocent eyes. Dressrosa was one of the more wealthier cities, having fresh food and water, money and decent clothes. However, people still suffered in the slums, and Luffy felt terrible for them; he had once been underfed and dehydrated, stealing food and water from the rich for a living, but now.. now he had Law, and Law kept him healthy and clean.

"It's all right." Law grumbled, rolling his eyes in a sarcastic, cold way. Luffy felt a giggle catch in his throat, and Law scowled back at him. "Amused?"

"N-Not at all!" Luffy squeaked, giggling as he spoke. Law raised an eyebrow, before he smirked and continued walking. Suddenly, a door opened and a knight walked out, speaking to a horrified man. '_Ace..?_' Luffy came to an abrupt stop, grabbing at Law's hand to make him wait. "Ace!" Law came to a stop, too, turning to scowl in the direction of Ace; he looked like he was having an inner argument, and Luffy briefly wondered what it was about. "Ace-!"

_Swoosh!_

In a blur, Law had dragged Luffy into an alleyway, hiding them behind a tall house, ignoring the horrified expressions from two children. Luffy could hear Ace calling for him, sounding a mix between hopeful and upset.

"Lu..?" his voice trailed off, and Luffy felt his eyes widen. Ace was leaving, Ace was _going_! Luffy didn't think, he simply acted, he began struggling, screaming and thrashing to try and get away from Law.

"Ace-!" Luffy shouted, only to have a hand clamp down over his mouth. Luffy bit at the hand, growling darkly as Law glared down at him, looking enraged at the barbaric and rebellious act. Luffy let out muffled screams, biting at Law's hand until he tasted the copper taste of blood. Law ripped his hand away, growling as he looked at the teeth marks in his skin. "Let me go-!"

"I refuse." Law growled, his voice cold and scary. Luffy whimpered and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, tears beginning to form in his eyes, burning him lightly. "Go ahead and cry, it will not change anything. You are mine, you will not go back home, you will stay at my side and treat me like your lover."

"No!" Luffy screamed after processing the words. He didn't _want _Law to be his lover, he wanted to be with somebody he actually _loved_! Though, he _did _feel weird around Law, like he had just been struck by an arrow from the sun. It'd feel _wrong _to be with somebody else, even after being forced into this situation. "I don't wanna!"

"TOUGH!" Law shouted at the top of his lungs, a possessive edge to his voice. Luffy whimpered and meekly looked away, deciding not to argue with Law. Law was capable of many things, and Luffy _knew _he was standing on thin ice; if he made _one _more comment about how he 'didn't belong to Law', he'd be on his back with either a knife through his skull, or his virginity gone. So, instead of making a comment, he cautiously slipped his arms around Law's body. He pulled his own body closer, resting his head against Law's chest. Law seemed surprised at the sudden gesture, but carefully wrapped his own arms around Luffy, threading Luffy's hair through his fingers. "Gomenasai." Law apologized softly, rubbing at Luffy's back softly. "I know you don't like being shouted at." It was true, even if Luffy enjoyed having a banter with his friends and family, he _hated _being in serious situations; especially ones with shouting.

"Mm.." Luffy hummed in response, nestling closer to Law's chest. He rubbed at Law's back, drawing soothing circles into his clothed skin, hoping to help the man relax a little. Surprisingly, it worked, because Law pushed Luffy back against the wall behind him, gently pressing his lips to Luffy's forehead.

"Let's go back to the castle, Monkey-ya." Law whispered and Luffy nodded, muttering a small 'un' in agreement. Even if Law pushed him around, and screamed at him until Luffy was in tears and Law was hoarse, Luffy wouldn't turn his back to Law; surprisingly. Law had something that drew Luffy to him, dragging Luffy into his arms; into his trap. He wanted to be trapped by Law, and he wanted the man to be his.

* * *

**Note: So, I had to rewrite that last part about 5 times. Thank you _VERY _much laptop.**

**Again, updates will probably be rare until I get a new laptop! I apologize in advance.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


End file.
